


Finally

by missblatherskite



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F, maybe a bit ooc?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: She finally realized.





	Finally

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I just—I can’t go through it. I can’t have you then lose you if you’re not sure.”

 

“I promise, Audrey. I wouldn’t do that to you. I’ve thought about it so much. Ever since the barn—I couldn’t stop thinking about us before. I started remembering all the times I’d stare at you, the thoughts I had that I never realized were…I never realized what they were. I didn’t know, but I know now. Everything makes sense now. I’m sorry it took me so long to figure out. I’m sorry you’ve had to wait.”

 

“It’s okay, Em.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at dialog so I wanted to force myself to write something that was all dialog. Sorry if it's a little ooc. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
